


Danganronpa: A Broken Bloodline

by abrokenbloodline, matsuhana420



Category: Danganronpa: A Broken Bloodline
Genre: Danganronpa fangame, F/F, F/M, M/M, fangame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrokenbloodline/pseuds/abrokenbloodline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuhana420/pseuds/matsuhana420
Summary: A new killing game is taking place—this time with a few past participants and their children.
Kudos: 13





	Danganronpa: A Broken Bloodline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new killing game is taking place—this time with a few past participants and their children.

“Everything was dark.”

The giant screen in front of where everyone sat turned on, displaying a pretty teenage girl with long silver hair nervously looking at the camera. The whole viewing room suddenly went very quiet, knowing this girl could deliver of all the answers they were dying to know. The girl on screen steadied herself, closing her eyes for a few moments before opening them and displaying a serious gaze.

“That’s not something that usually starts off one of these stories, right?” She let out a dry laugh before continuing, “It’s supposed to start with being accepted to a prestigious academy called Hope’s Peak, right? That’s what my moms told me they got. Considering the events that occurred in the past— _frick, how long has it been, Kazuko? 2 days? Okay_ —2 days, we weren’t quite as lucky.” The girl on the screen hesitated, looking off at someone not within camera range and nodding. She took a deep breath in, before turning back to the camera and continuing, “I guess it makes sense though. Knowing my moms and what happened to them, I wouldn’t want my kids anywhere near anything that has something to do with Hope’s Peak.

"We’re here anyways, me and too many kids to count. The bear called it Hope’s Peak High: Part 2, we just call it Monokuma Mansion. It sounds cooler, and Monokuma threw a hissy fit when Yuki told him that to his face—we think it’s because he’s mad he didn’t come up with it—so that’s fun I guess. Anyways, besides Monokuma being himself, nothing’s happened yet, but we’re all scared. We’re not stupid enough to believe that someone won’t be dead soon. We’ve seen the horrors and the scars in our parents eyes. One of us will snap-” The girl’s voice trembled a bit and someone behind the camera started talking, not that the audience could understand it, and the video jumped forward, now displaying the retreating figure of another girl letting go of the silver girl’s hand. She coughed into her hand before facing the camera again.

“Frankly, I don’t know if anyone will see this video. Ever. I don’t even think the bear knows this recorder is here. But for what it’s worth, this camera now contains a picture of all of us and maybe the last messages we can squeeze in before it dies. Or worse, we do. Anyways.” She made a guesture the person behind the camera and it zoomed in a bit.

“This Despair thing? It won’t win. Not if we have anything to say about it,” The girl flashed a wicked smile at the camera, “My name is Ayeka Asahina, and this is the 80th class of Hope’s Peak High, signing off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it begins ;)))


End file.
